emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
OIU Military Ranking System
Below are the military and civilian ranks of the Ornithocratic Imperium of Unilisia. Ranks Imperatrix * Enex Staleko Basically, the absolute leader of the nation. Makes all major decisions, although needs a public consensus first. Since Imperatrix Staleko hasn't courted anyone, no equal male rank currently exists. If there was one, it would be Imperator. Imperator *''vacant, reserved for husband of the Imperatrix'' Tetragrammaton Cleric's (Generals) *Perseus Dalvison- TCG Elite Defense Force *Donavin Partlie- TCG Navy *Benson Tayte- TCG Air Corps The last 3 ranks combined, these 3 men are among the most powerful on Earth when it comes down to direct military command. Grammaton Cleric's *Lithia Partlie Grammaton Cleric's are of the highest authority in the the OIU, commanding entire armies and armada's. High Cleric's A step up from Cleric's, High Clerics are even more well trained, and can use almost any weapon in the OIU's arsenal. Cleric's Clerics are elite warriors, trained to the utmost amount of possible training for combat. High Priest's High Priests are the Staff Sergeants of the OIU military. Priest's The Priests of the OIU military act as sergeants, commanding, training, and fighting alongside Acolytes. Basic Acolyte (Main Infantry) *Medical Acolyte- Generally act as medics for wounded soldiers, and are commonly armed with a standard rifle such as an FN FAL or M4. *Acolyte Sniper- Name describes what they do. *Marine Acolyte- They crew ships and help in amphibious landings, made a debut of themselves during the U-C War. Are generally armed with carbines or pistols, such as the CornerShot. *Pilot Acolyte- Fly planes and crew the airships and war balloons of the TCG Air Corps. Are generally armed with a machete or combat tomahawk, but in the case of a crash or when stationed at a ground base are issued a small carbine. Civilians Civilians can generally vote officials into office or work in most jobs. They can own homes or farms and such, and are generally allowed a large amount of freedom. During times of war they are placed under direct martial law, and the men in threatened states or towns will be trained and organized into militia's in case of direct attack from the enemy (this was largely done during the U-C War, and was extremely effective.) Slave/Prisoners of War Slaves and Prisoners of War are a stark contrast to each other. The OIU military honors all captive warriors for their dedication to combat, while slaves are criminals or other filth of society generally worked to near death until their debt has been repiad to society. Murderer's and such extreme filth are executed on the spot. The Unworthy The Unworthy were criminal's or failed military personnel, who under went the horrible, and entirely top secret process, of becoming an Unworthy. *Reborn (male or female) *Fanatic (male or female) *Heretic (male or female) *Telement (Clones) *Silent's (male or female) Used as shock troops, the Unworthy are rarely seen outside of the city of Victoria, designated as their "home". When they are seen its only seen as an act of genocide, as they are rabid, vicious, and unable to behave as humans thus far. Trivia The ranks of Tetragrammaton and Grammaton cleric's were ranks in the movie Equilibrium. The author does not intend for any plagiarism.